Environment Card
Each time an adventurer or party enters a location draw an environment card. Cards: Sunny Day Skys are clear with only a few whisps of high clouds. Things look like a great day today. Gravity Well The low creaking of stones and steel as the area experiences a gravity well is common. Caused by the sudden shift in the magnetic field causes gravity to increase. Effect: Anything in the sky is pulled to the ground, crashing. All creatures suffer a -2 movement. Range of all weapons is halved. All Str and Dex attacks have a -1 penalty. Gravity Spring Pebbles and debries float a few inces of the ground. Some- times larger rocks and objects also float. In a gravity spring. Effect: All movement is increased by 1. All Dex attacks have a +1 bonus. Any difficult terrian less then 2 squares is considered normal terrian Black Snow It's completely harmless. A mix of chemicals causes a strange black, snow-like flakes to fall, usually on warm days. The visibility is reduced as everything in the area is covered by black snow. Effect: All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref). All creatures greater then 1 row away have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref) Tactic: All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref). All creatures greater then 15 feet away have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref) Ice Storm A sudden cold snap causes heavy ice and snow. Effect: The ground become difficult terrian. If a creature rolls a fumble they must make a DC 3 (1/0) or fall prone. Creatures without cold weather protection must make a Fort DC 3 (2/1) or take Ongoing 3 cold. All fire damage is halved. Fire Fog A low lying bluis fog does not make it difficult to see, but increases the remperature of the area by 10 degrees. Effect: If a spark (fire or electrical) is created inside the fog, an explosion centered on the initial area happens. (Ref DC 5 1/0), 2d6 fire. In addition creatures adjacent are hit with (Ref DC 3 1/0), 1d6 fire. All explosions in the area have a double radius of effect. Lightning Rain A constant thundering make perception checks more difficult. The rain is electrically charaged and cuases a high quantity of lightning. Effect: Each turn creatures roll a 1d6, on a 1 they creature is struck by lightning. (Ref DC 4 1/0) 1d10 electrical damage. All perception checks have a -2 penalty. It's a Bad Day There seems to be a sense of danger in the air. Effect: Draw two enviroment cards and resolve both. Cloudy Skies Grey skies may not be beautiful, but it is more pleasant then other days. Rain A light rain makes travelling less comfortable. other days. Effect: Preception checks have a -1 penalty. Creatures two rows away have partial concealment. (+1 Fort and Ref) Tactic: Creatures 30 feet away have partial concealment. (+1 Fort and Ref) Chill Wind Winter is coming. Toxic Rain The rains come every year. But when you smell acid on the air, it's time to take shelter. Effect: Preception checks have a -1 penalty. Creatures two rows away have partial concealment. (+1 Fort and Ref) All creatures take 1 point of acid damage they are in the rain. If they take more then 10 damage they must make a (Fort DC 3 2/1) Ongoing 3 acid, save ends. Tactic: Creatures 30 feet away have partial concealment. (+1 Fort and Ref) Thunder Storm No rains come with this storm. Effect: Preception checks have a -2 penalty. Sonic attacks have a +2 bonus to attack and damage. Heavy Hail The cold weather causes hail to fall. Some are over 5 inches in diameter. Effect: Each turn a creature is in the hail they must make a (Fort DC 2 1/1) 1 cold and slowed until the end of their next turn. Gravel Storm The wind is so fierce that it kicks up gravel and debries and tosses them about at high speeds. Effect: Each turn a creature is in the hail they take 1 physical damage. Each turn creatures explosed make a (Fort DC 2 1/1) or be slowed until the end of their turn. All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref) Whirlwind Vacuum Loud pops start to explode around you. As a strong wind causes the air to suddenly become thin. Effect: The vacuum lasts 2d6 rounds. On the second round, all creatures must make a (Fort DC 4 1/0) Weakened, save ends. They must make this check every round. Tornado Though its only a small one, it's funnel touches down on land causing havoc. Effect: The funnel takes up 1 square and moves 1 square in a random direction until it runs off the board. All creatures caught are thrown prone. All creatures 1 square away must make (Ref DC 3 1/0) 1d6 Physical damage. Tactic: The funnel takes up 2 squarse and moves 2 squares in a random direction until it runs off the board. All creatures caught are thrown prone. All creatures 2 squares away must make (Ref DC 3 1/0) 1d6 Physical damage. Flux Storm The location experiences a flux, as the ground beneath your feet begins to change. Effect: Replace this location with one of the adjacent locations. Roll randomly to select which one. Flux Portal A bright light appears in the air. It rips the very fabric of reality. Effect: All creatures are sucked into a flux portal. Wind Storm High winds cause hampered movement and reduced range. reality. Effect: You cannot fly durning the storm, all creaures flying crash to the ground. All movement and range is halved. Hot and Humid The air is wet, but the sun is bright. reality. Heat Wave Air becomes dry and the horizon looks like it is on fire. reality. Effect: All cold attacks deal half damage. High Winds. Sudden gusts of wind. reality. Effect: Range is halved. Lava Burst The land cracks and lava bursts up from below. reality. Effect: Each round roll 1d8. If you roll a 1 a lava burst opens under you. (Ref DC 3 1/0) 1d10 Fire. It dissapears after. Flash Flood Rain starts to come down, it doesn't stop. Effect: All ground become difficult terrian. All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref). Creatures beyond 1 row have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref) Tactic: All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref) Creatures beyond 15 feet have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref) Earthquake The ground starts to rumble and move. Effect: Everyone in the area must make (Fort DC 3 2/1) 2d10 physical damage. Everyone in the area must make (Ref DC 2 1/0) or lose 1 Omega tech item. Tactic: All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref) Creatures beyond 15 feet have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref) Rad Mist The glowing air floats around you. Effect: Every turn all creatures make (Fort DC 3 1/0) 1 Radiation. Tactic: All creatures have partial concealment (+1 Fort and Ref) Creatures beyond 15 feet have total concealment (+4 Fort and Ref)